1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to furniture and furnishings, and particularly to a folding desk extension for removable attachment to the edge of a desk, table, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
The typical academic classroom desk is relatively small and provides barely sufficient room for an open book and a standard sheet of writing paper. The typically small area provided by the average academic desk surface may be due to various factors, such as the need to economize on space to maximize the number of desks and students in a classroom, the desire of school officials to economize by minimizing the size and corresponding cost of classroom desks, and other factors. In any event, the surface area of the desk is often minimal for the needs of the student.
As schools and students have increasingly accepted the use of personal computers, much of the limited desktop space available is often taken up by a laptop computer and keyboard, leaving little or no space for books, note paper, and other essential tools and equipment. In many cases additional room is required for manipulating a computer mouse when the computer is not equipped with a touch screen or track ball. The typical academic classroom student desk severely limits the activities of the student occupying the desk. The distractions of maneuvering and manipulating different articles to provide room for the specific article needed at the immediate time (book, note paper, computer, etc.) may draw attention away from the learning experience.
Thus, a desk extension solving the aforementioned problems is desired.